


Moxxi's VIPs

by Blahstoise



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Borderlands 3 Spoilers, Borderlands: Borderlands 3, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Quadruple Vaginal Quadruple Anal, Rough Sex, Strip Poker, Top Amara, Violent Sex, bottom Tyreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahstoise/pseuds/Blahstoise
Summary: After The Handsome Jackpot comes under new ownership, namely Moxxi, she invites the Vault Hunters as a way to repay them for helping her take over. Amara and Moze get their own suite, but they're shocked when they realize they'll be sharing it with a newly revived Tyreen. Moxxi then invites the three ladies to play an extremely high stakes game of strip poker... and the stakes go even higher as the game reaches its climax.
Relationships: Amara/Moze (Borderlands), Amara/Tyreen Calypso, Tyreen Calypso/Moze
Kudos: 5





	Moxxi's VIPs

It had been a few months since the outrageously sexy new proprietor of the Handsome Jackpot casino had taken over, and in that time, it had become the ultimate gambling destination in the galaxy. People still got ripped off mercilessly, but at least they had plenty of fun while they were losing their money! Of course, Moxxi always took good care of her friends, and on this particular night, a group of vault hunters were entering the building, ready for some real fun...

“A casino... familiar environment, I suppose,” mused Zane as he entered alongside his fellow Vault Hunters, ready to have some fun. “Think I'll hit up the baccarat tables before making my way to the film festival... hopefully it's better than the last one they had here.”

“Moxxi's tastes have gotten a bit more bizarre as of late...” said FL4K, following closely behind Zane. “As for me, I believe I have some bounties to deal with, then I'll be joining you...”

“Chasing bounties? Here?” asked Amara. “I love a good fight as much as anyone, but I'm going straight to the hot springs.”

“Yeah, care to join us instead of boring yourselves to death watching bad movies?” asked Moze with a laugh.

“No, no, you have fun, I prefer to keep my clothes on... never know when one of my many enemies will show up, and I'd hate to get caught with my pants down,” remarked Zane.

“Suit yourself,” replied Amara, as she and Moze made a beeline for the hot springs. In their fancy outfits, the two women drew a lot of looks from the casino patrons, though Amara didn't bother looking at any of her admirers... at least the male ones. “Ignore them, Moze, we're spending time with Moxxi tonight...”

“Mmmm, I dunno, some of these guys are kinda hot.”

“I suppose they might be decent fighters, but in bed? Absolutely not,” Amara laughed dismissively.

The two entered the hot springs area, where some of Moxxi's sexy waitresses were there to greet them and take their first drink orders. They were the first two to arrive, and didn't wait to get properly dressed for the occasion.... stripping down to tight two-piece outfits, Amara wearing a skimpy thong that showed off her flat but very well toned ass, and Moze covering up her rear just a bit more, but leaving her crotch almost completely exposed.

“Mmmm, feels nice to let it all out, doesn't it?” asked Moze, rubbing her hands sensually over Amara's fit arms. “What do you say we have a little bit of fun before the other guests arrive?”

Amara was tempted, and at the very least, turned to engage in a quick makeout session with Moze, when suddenly, the door opened and in stepped Tyreen, completely nude and quite proud of her ample breasts and jiggling rear.

“Starting the fun without me? I don't think so,” said Tyreen, glaring at Amara and Moze.

“Didn't I kill you?” asked Amara. “I'm pretty sure I remember killing you.”

“Yeah, you got vaporized... I remember it like it was yesterday!” said Moze, clenching her fists. “Guess I better make sure this time...”

“Save it, I'm not in the fucking mood,” said Tyreen, pushing past her two former enemies. “If you must know, I regenerated myself with eridium... some kinda weird magic, don't even ask. My brother did too, though he won't be coming today, he's too busy jerking it to all the porn we looted off our followers' corpses.”

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip off your face,” said Amara, turning toward Tyreen with lethal intent.

“Would you really want to damage _this_ face?” asked Tyreen, pointing at herself. “I know you love me.”

“You killed Maya,” spat Amara.

“Hey, if I can come back, so can she. Not my fault she's taking so long. Anyway, things have been pretty shitty for the cult lately. My followers are dead. All of them, every last one of them. I've got nothing now... nothing except a shitload of money, which I plan on spending here.”

As much as Amara and Moze wanted to tear the ex-goddess limb from limb, she did look properly miserable, even if she was still her old snarky self. Besides, if Moxxi invited her here, she must have some redeeming qualities besides her appearance... even if the two Vault Hunters couldn't find them at the moment.

“Fine,” grunted Moze. “But if you try anything-”

“I'm gonna fist you eight ways from Sunday, literally,” said Amara, poking her finger into Tyreen's bare chest.

“Can't wait, superfan,” said Tyreen with a smirk, before leaning up and planting a brief smooch on Amara's lips. Amara didn't know whether to punch Tyreen or to be turned on, but before she could decide, a waitress entered the room, carrying a tray full of expensive, hard liquor. “Well well, the entertainment is here... and by that I mean enough booze to make me forget about losing my fucking cult.”

The three ladies sat down around a table where the tray had been placed and began to drink... the liquor was quite potent, but all three could hold it down nicely, and even an entire bottle of 140-proof was barely sufficient to give any of them a buzz.

“So why _did_ Moxxi invite you here, anyway?” asked Moze to Tyreen. “You're no friend of hers, and Maya was her friend too, so I figured she'd want you dead as much as we do.”

“Ugh... let's just say we had a nice talk and settled our differences,” grunted Tyreen, a hint of red in her cheeks.

“...she fucked you, didn't she?” asked Amara, smirking and taking a long swig of her drink.

“Hell no!” shouted Tyreen defensively. “I'm a goddess, not some whore who bends over at the first crack of a whip!”

“Yep, she's a power bottom all right,” said Moze with a hearty laugh, gulping down another half bottle of Promathea's finest brandy.

“Shut the fuck up!” Tyreen spat.

“You gonna make us?” taunted Amara. “Bet you have plenty of ballgags around, just don't use one with your teeth marks in it.”

Clearly Tyreen wouldn't be able to convince the two of them that she'd been anything but Moxxi's bitch. She was furious, if she had her cult here she would destroy them, but the cult was gone and she was no match for either of these women with her Siren powers so severely depleted. She leaned back in her chair and took a long swig of her drink, letting out a humiliated sigh.

“Trey and I wanted to come here and blow off some steam, and Moxxi had... terms,” said Tyreen. “...I took one for the team.”

“Took one up the ass, you mean?” asked Moze, before cackling with delight.

“It was my pussy, and I didn't enjoy it!”

“What was the safeword, 'LOL' or 'Permaban'?” asked Amara, before laughing and high fiving Moze.

“...look, let's just check out a show or something,” said Tyreen, leaning heavily on one side of the chair and putting her hand to her cheek.

“Not that dumbfuck film festival, I'd rather take eight fists up the ass from Amara than watch any of those shitty movies,” said Moze, rolling her eyes.

“No, no, a live show. That fire dancer, Ember or whatever. Heard she was all right.”

“That's the first smart thing you've said all night,” said Amara, getting up from her chair. “Moze, you up for some fire?”

“Yeah, just lemme finish off this bottle...” Moze tipped the bottle back and made sure every last drop was safely down her throat, then let out a huge burp and slammed the bottle down, shattering it. “All right, let's go!”

The three made their way to the theater where Ember was getting ready to perform. It was a pretty packed house, but as VIPs, the ladies made their way to the front row and forced the people already sitting there out of their seats.

“Hey God-Queen, too bad about your cult!” heckled one of the people in the audience. Tyreen lifted up her hand and used her siren powers to make his head explode, horrifying the nearby audience members, but amusing Amara.

“Crushing heads, I'll have to remember that one,” said Amara. “I prefer to use my fists, but that might come in handy if I'm feeling lazy.”

After the three were seated, Ember took the stage, and began to juggle more than a dozen flaming swords, to the shock and thrills of the crowd.

“Surprised Zane's not here, he's got a hard-on for this girl a mile long,” said Moze, looking around for her fellow Vault Hunter in the crowd.

“Probably a good thing he's not, don't want him drooling everywhere and putting the fire out,” said Amara.

Ember continued her sensual dance, soon putting the swords away and replacing them with flaming ribbons attached to all four of her limbs. She twirled around, doing seemingly impossible stunts, as sparks and flames began dancing around the room. It was a sexy, exciting show, and Amara, Moze, and Tyreen were the only ones who dared to sit anywhere near the stage once the ribbon dancing really got going.

“Bunch of pussies, it's just a little fire,” groaned Tyreen. “My cult used to set itself on fire for me all the time... good times, good times.”

“Looking good, Ember!” shouted Amara, clapping as the show continued.

“Mmmm, this one is for you, my darlings...” said Ember with a wink, before spinning the flames around herself and setting her own clothes on fire. The audience gasped, thinking Ember would burn to a crisp, but the only thing that burned were her clothes, turning to ash and flying away, and leaving her fire dancing in the nude. She had pasties over her nipples, on which were attached wicks that she quickly lit aflame and began twirling along with the ribbons. She then set a candle on stage and lit it as well.  
  


“What is this, a candlelight vigil?” groaned Tyreen, rolling her eyes and starting to get a bit bored.

“You should be a bit more polite,” said Ember, lashing one of the flaming ribbons at Tyreen to make her jump.

“Hey, watch it!” Tyreen shrieked, as Amara and Moze shared a laugh.

“Feisty tonight, I love it!” shouted Moze.

“Wait until you see just how feisty I am...” said Ember, before starting to go down on the candle, sliding her bare pussy onto the flame and moaning as it went inside her. As hot wax dripped down the candle's length, she continued to take the flame inside of her, lifting herself off of it a few times to show that the candle was still lit as she fucked herself with it repeatedly, moaning louder and louder, the ribbons continuing to twirl.

“Okay, that's a _bit_ impressive...” said Tyreen.

“Bet your followers would get a kick out of it, if you still had any,” snarked Amara.

Ember let out one final cry of pleasure, flames shooting out of her mouth as she climaxed on the candle, wax and her own juices running down the stool she'd set it down on. She pulled herself off of it, and the audience cheered as they saw the flame lit brighter than ever. She finished her ribbon dance and the stage was engulfed in one more burst of flame, and she struck a sexy pose, taking in the cheers and applause of the crowd. Amara and Moze were applauding vigorously, while Tyreen gave her a slow clap and a smirk, clenching her legs together to conceal how turned on she was.

“Don't even try to hide it, Tyreen, I can smell your pussy from here,” Amara said, leaning over and whispering in Tyreen's ear. “You don't have to be ashamed of it, you know.”

“Shut up,” Tyreen said through gritted teeth, clenching her legs together even more tightly.

“Let's head back to our room, we can order room service, I'm fuckin' starving!” Moze said excitedly.

The three made their way back to the fountain room and ordered a multi course dinner from the hotel's room service. It was delivered to them by gorgeous, busty, scantily clad waitresses, which aroused Amara, amused Moze, and made Tyreen blush even harder.

“Ay, can't even contain yourself around the maids, can you?” asked Amara, chomping on a big piece of steak as she continued to give the disgraced God Queen a hard time. “You know, if you just want to get laid, I'm sure you can have someone brought up here for that.”

“And you? You've been giving me bedroom eyes this whole time, don't act like you're not into all this,” replied Tyreen, showing off her nude body and sipping from her wine glass.

“She's into people who _haven't_ killed any of our friends,” said Moze, rolling her eyes. “Besides, aren't you already taken? You're Moxxi's bitch, Amara doesn't go for sloppy seconds.”

“Damn right, I'm far too good for that,” said Amara, before high fiving Moze as Tyreen fumed nearby.

After dinner, the three ordered up plenty of dessert... ice cream, pies, pastries, cookies, and lots of toppings, including many, many cans of whipped cream. For the most part, it went fairly normally. The three indulged their sweet teeth freely, gorging on delicious desserts, picking on each other, and making a bit of a mess in the process.

“Honestly, Amara, I thought you'd be some kind of health food freak with that killer bod of yours,” said Moze, watching as Amara ate an entire bowl of ice cream with all the fixings in one huge gulp.

“Normally I am, but I don't mind indulging at a time like this,” replied Amara, slapping her flat, firm belly a few times. “Besides, it'll take more than a few bowls of ice cream to make this killer bod lose its shape.”

“And this food's way better than those nasty ratch burgers we had to munch down while we were out Vault hunting, right?” said Moze, sticking out her tongue.

“Hell yeah,” replied Amara. She looked over to see that Tyreen was eating a banana split much more slowly than she was, and that her fellow Siren was taking plenty of time to gulp down a banana... almost as if she was trying to be a tease again. “Re-enacting your bedtime fun with Moxxi?”

“Cram it, superfan. Unlike you and your cow friend over there, I'm actually trying to _enjoy_ my food. You both already know it cost me a fortune in humiliation and shame.”

“Looks to me like you're trying to get some mouth exercise in,” snickered Moze.

“And it looks to be like you're trying to make your ass nice and big for Moxxi to stick something much bigger than this banana inside,” replied Tyreen with a naughty smirk.

“Nothing wrong with big butts,” said Amara.

“Yeah, I like 'em, and you know I can't lie!” added Moze, looking down at her bikini-clad behind with a bit of a disappointed pout. “Looks like it'll take a lot more ice cream to get my own ass up to my discerning standards!”

“Don't act like you're not checking us out over there, because you totally are,” remarked Amara.

“Are you calling me a slut?” asked Tyreen. “Because I seem to recall someone here letting me kill them for a very nice Maliwan gun.”

“Not me,” said Moze. “I lured some chump in there and let Tyreen's murder machine pop a cap in his noggin!”

“I didn't mean you,” said Tyreen, smirking over at Amara, who blushed slightly and backed away. “You know what you did. I've got it on camera.”

“Yes, yes, okay, okay, I let you kill me, so what?”

“So what?” Tyreen asked, before cackling with laughter. “So everyone in the galaxy knows what a huge gun slut you are!”

“Wait, you actually took her offer?” asked Moze, raising her eyebrow at Amara.

“Hey, it was a really nice gun!”

“Yeah, but come on, those assholes just dusted Maya and you gave them exactly what they wanted? Where's your fucking dignity, girl?”

“Just admit it,” said Tyreen, leaning in even further, putting her nose just inches from Amara's. “You're a gun slut, and you'll never be-”

Tyreen suddenly found herself silenced by Amara's strong hand, shoving a massive cupcake into her mouth. As Tyreen tried to lift her hands up to remove it, Amara grabbed her by the wrists and held them tightly. Tyreen struggled mightily to escape, muffling several loud curses into the confection, but Amara's grip was ironclad. The former God Queen would've had better luck escaping from steel shackles than from Amara's strong grasp, and as their eyes continued to meet, Tyreen's indignation turned into a mix of fear and arousal.

“Call me a gun slut one more fucking time,” said Amara, her grip painfully tight on Tyreen's wrists.

_You're a gun slut,_ Tyreen muffled, trying to push the cupcake out with her tongue.  _You're a goddamn gun slut, now let me go!_

“You're just a glutton for punishment today, aren't you?” asked Amara, continuing to crush Tyreen's wrists in her grip. Tyreen let out an involuntary shriek of pain, but didn't bother fighting back, even though her legs were very much free... she thought about kicking Amara in the pussy, but doubted it would even cause her fellow Siren to flinch. “I could crush you and you know it.”

Meanwhile, Moze, who was quite amused and also a little aroused by the situation, took some whipped cream and sprayed it on both of Tyreen's nipples, as well as her crotch. Tyreen swore and shriek as Moze applied the whipped cream, but still didn't fight back, more than a little bit of squirming.

“Hold still,” said Moze, sliding between Amara and Tyreen and starting to lick the whipped cream from Tyreen's nipples.

_The fuck are you doing, you little freak?!_ Tyreen thought, twisting in Amara's grasp, only to immediately let out a moan as Moze's tongue made contact with one nipple, and then the other. Her toes curled, her eyes squinted shut, and she let out a muffled cry, but none of that deterred Moze, who then went down below.

“Should I? You killed my friend, but you look so tasty,” said Moze, half to herself and half to Amara.

“Go for it, if she moans, we'll find out who the _real_ slut is,” said Amara, looking into Tyreen's eyes. “What do you say? You stay quiet while Moze eats you out, and I'll admit to being a gunslut. You let out one moan, and you're mine for the rest of the night.”

Tyreen mused over the offer, before nodding her head. She bit down hard into the cupcake.

“Wait a minute, Moze, let her finish chewing her food, we want to hear this,” said Amara with a smirk. Tyreen continued to chew and chew the cupcake until it was all gone, then swallowed it down.

“All right, now let go of my wrists,” said Tyreen. “I promise I won't try to stop your friend. And when I stay quiet, you admit to being a gun slut like you know you are.”

Amara released Tyreen and backed away from her, and Moze began. She started by licking the whipped cream all the way off of Tyreen's pussy, then began sliding her tongue between her folds, moaning loudly as she did so, while Tyreen stayed silent.

“Surprised you're actually doing this,” said Amara to Moze as she continued lapping her tongue inside Tyreen. “After all, she did kill our friend.”

“Yeah, but she's hot,” said Moze with a laugh. “And she's got the tightest pussy I've ever seen!”

“That's because every time I tried to get laid, I fucking drained my partners,” said Tyreen. “Only reason you two can have your little fun with me is because my powers weakened since, you know, you killed me.”

“Or maybe you just have enough control now to let us do it,” said Amara.

“If that's the case, I could've killed you and the robot humping bitch ten times over tonight.”

“And yet, you didn't,” said Amara, putting her hand to her chin and smirking. Tyreen rolled her eyes... meanwhile, Moze was absolutely going to town on her, her tongue lapping in and out of Tyreen's folds, across and around her clit... and while Tyreen's face was bright red, she wasn't making a single sound. Not a moan, not anything. She was biting her lip a bit, but she wasn't moaning. “Gods, Moze, are you even trying?”

_I'm having the time of my life, fuck you!_ muffled Moze, giving Amara the finger as she kept trying to bring Tyreen to orgasm.  _And what the fuck, why aren't you moaning?_

“Because you suck at oral sex, obviously,” remarked Tyreen with a laugh.

“Hey, don't you technically lose since you won't shut up while I'm eating you out?” asked Moze, taking a break from the cunnilingus to make her comment.

“True, I think I win,” said Amara.

“No, you said a _moan_ , not a laugh or me talking. I'm not moaning, and your friend's starting to get tired.”

“Ugh, fuck this, I can't do it with her being such a smartass bitch!” shouted Moze, standing up and wiping some of Tyreen's juices off her lips. “You came plenty but you didn't moan, what gives?”

“I told you, you suck,” said Tyreen, glaring at Amara. “You lose, now pay up.”

“Fine, I'm a gun slut,” said Amara, shrugging. “Happy?”

“...not really,” Tyreen grumbled. “Gun slut.”

The door opened, and Moxxi entered the room, pleased to see that her three VIPs were having such a good time.

“I can see you're all enjoying the room, and each other's company. I was a bit worried you'd try to kill each other and I'd have to break out the restraints, but you seem to be behaving yourselves, at least for now...”

“Aww, you mean we get a free dom sesh if we fight it out?” asked Moze. “Tyreen, come here and let me punch you!”

“Yes, I'm rather disappointed as well, but I do have plans for some spicy fun,” Moxxi told them. “But first, you'll need to get dressed. That means you, Tyreen.”

“You say spicy fun, but you want us to be fully clothed. Are you the same Moxxi I degraded myself for the other night, or is the real one tied up and gagged in a closet somewhere?” asked Tyreen.

“And if she is, where'd you put her? I'd rather enjoy getting to top you for once,” said Amara. “Okay, technically it would be the second time.”

“Oh, the clothes will be coming back off soon, at least for one of you,” said Moxxi, holding up three fancy outfits. “There's a special poker game I've got planned.”

It didn't take the three long to get dressed in their new outfits, and before long, they were all walking into the poker room together.

“All right, now that you lovely ladies are all here, let's get this sexy show on the road,” said Moxxi, sitting down at the table. “Now this is strip poker, you all know the rules, and you're all wearing the same amount of clothing. Shoes and socks first, then outer garments... then tops, then bottoms... finally, underwear. Well, anyway, I can see you're all excited to start, so let's begin!”

The first hands were dealt, and the game got off to a quick start. Amara lost the first hand, and her fancy purple shoes were the first thing to go. Then Moze, leaving Tyreen the only one with her shoes still on.

“God Queen Tyreen does it again, takes the early lead, ready to be the last one standing! How's it gonna feel when all you naked bitches face your god queen once again?” taunted Tyreen, standing up and striking a victorious pose.

The next hand was another good one for Tyreen. Amara lost again, and was forced to strip off her purple nylons and garter belt.

“Damn,” grunted Amara. “It's just not my day.”

“Surprised you're not using your extra arms to cheat,” said Tyreen.

“Oh, I would, but I know what Moxxi does to cheaters, and unlike you, I'm not into that kind of thing,” Amara shot back.

More hands, more clothes off. Amara continued to lose until she had been stripped all the way down to her bra and panties. Moze had to strip out of her dress, but still had her undergown left on, while all Tyreen had lost were her socks and stockings, and was quite cockily putting her feet up on the table.

“Like what you see, pervs?” asked Tyreen with a smirk, shoving her feet toward Moze and Amara. She flexed her soles and wiggled her perfectly painted black toenails, but her two opponents were having none of it.

“Never been much of a foot girl,” said Moze, rolling her eyes before glancing over at Amara. “You?”

“Nah, I'm an ass woman all the way,” Amara snarked, attempting to glance around the table to get a glimpse at Tyreen's still fully clothed backside.

“Only way you're seeing this ass is when it's smothering your face after I kick yours,” said Tyreen. She looked at her hand, trying to bluff but clearly looking none to enthuasiastic. “I raise.”

“Yeah right, Tyreen, I fuckin' call that,” said Amara, without even thinking twice.

“If you lose this hand, you show your tits,” said Tyreen. “And you'll be one hand away from being the big loser.”

“I said I call,” repeated Amara, glaring fiercely at Tyreen.

The two revealed their hands... Tyreen had nothing, Amara had three of a kind.

“Fuck!” shouted Tyreen, slamming down the cards. “Fine... off with the frills, I guess,” smirked Tyreen, dropping her gloves and ribbons to the ground. “I'm still a lot more clothed than you, superfan.”

The game kept going, hand after brutal hand, more clothes dropping... Amara lost her bra fairly early on, but kept her panties on long enough to win more than a few hands. Meanwhile, Tyreen began biting off more than she could chew, and soon was left in only her panties as well... along with Moze, who had a chance to knock Tyreen out completely, only for Tyreen to luck out with an inside straight draw, costing Moze her bra and sending Tyreen all the way back into God Queen bitch mode.

“FUCK YEAH!” shouted Tyreen, watching as Moze unhooked her bra. “I got you, I got you you fucking bitch! Who's the God Queen now, and who's the slut? Who's the fucking slut? Is it you? Come on, show me those tits, you fucking slut!”

Amara, her own tits already fully exposed, was glaring furiously at Tyreen. She wanted more than anything to see her arch-enemy stripped of all of her clothes and all of her dignity, and if Moxxi hadn't been sitting there enforcing a temporary truce, she'd have likely dove across the table and decked her fellow Siren across the face.

“If you don't shut the fuck up right now, I'm going to fucking kill you!” shouted Amara, her furious tone forcing Tyreen back in her chair. “Now shuffle up and deal before I shove my chair all the way up the God Queen's royal ass!”

The cards were dealt for the next hand, and Moze quickly folded, giving up her chance to win some money from the other two so that she could be there for the final hand, whoever won. Tyreen and Amara both looked at their cards, and then glared at each other.

“Wanna make a side wager on this game?” asked Tyreen.

“...nope,” said Amara. “I'll be good with you just dropping those panties for me and showing a little humility for once.”

“As if she didn't walk in here naked to begin with,” said Moze, laughing. “Admit it, Tyreen, you want to get naked for us. You've been trying to tease both of us this whole time.”

“Bullshit,” Tyreen said. “And I call, gun slut.”

“Tyreen, ever since you lost your cult, you've got nothing. No followers, your powers are weaker by a ton... you could fuck your brother, and gods know you probably have...”

“Damn right,” said Moze with another laugh, high fiving Amara as Tyreen fumed furiously.

“But what you want more than anything else in the world is for someone, anyone, to pay attention to you, and the only way you can get that attention is by whoring yourself out to the Vault Hunters who killed you,” said Amara.

“Fuck. You.”

“You wish,” Amara replied, revealing her hand... two pair, aces and eights. “Deep down, the truth is... you can't get enough of us. You'd bend over and let me shove all eight of my fists in your ass just to feel something again. I might be a gun slut, but at least the gun is my friend. You're nothing but a camwhore so desperate for attention, you'd suck the cock of your own worst ene-”

Tyreen shut Amara up by kissing her, passionately, fiercely, forcing her tongue down Amara's throat and leaping into her lap, wrapping her legs tightly around Amara's muscular arms to keep her from pushing her away. Amara screamed into Tyreen's mouth, then moaned, and her eyes glazed over slightly as Tyreen parted from her and revealed her hand... three twos.

“Do you want me to take my legs off your arms so you can drop your panties, or do you want me to take your panties off for you, superfan?”

Without a word, Amara muscled easily out of Tyreen's tight leghold and lifted her up, then slammed her down hard onto the table. Then, she stood up and calmly removed her panties, which were soaked with sweat and her own juices.

“Hold these for me,” said Amara. She handed her discarded panties to Moze, who took a sniff and didn't know whether to be disgusted or aroused, before placing them on a nearby table. Then, Amara sat back down and proudly showed off her nude body as the stunned Tyreen clambered to her seat without a single taunting word.

“Oooh, looks like we're down to our final two competitors,” said Moxxi. “This one's for all the marbles! Or, well, all the clothing, anyway, all three of you have won quite a lot of money and I assume you won't be pushing any more of your chips in at this point...”

“Nah, fuck the money, this is all about pride right now,” said Moze. “Unless you want to lose more than just your dignity, Tyreen...”

“I have a better idea,” said Tyreen, still reeling from how easily Amara had manhandled her before. “Whoever loses this hand... becomes the winner's bitch for a month. You like eating my pussy? Get used to it, because it's going to be your tongue's next home for a whole month after I beat you...”

“Fine, you're on!” said Moze, slamming her hands down on the table.

“Moze, wait a second,” said Amara, looking somewhat worried. “This is exactly what Tyreen wants, she wants to be God Queen again, and if she can't do it with her cult, she'll do it with you. For all we know, she's trying to form her cult again, and she's planning on torturing you into helping her outfit it with robots or something! You can't agree to this, she killed our friend, imagine what she'll do to you with a whole month to do whatever she wants!”

“Amara, it's fine. I've never backed down from a challenge my whole life... neither have you! I'm not scared of her. If I lose, I get fucked in the ass for a few weeks, so what? If I win... if I win, we get revenge for Maya, and I get to make that slut shut the fuck up for once in her life!”

Amara groaned and looked unsure, but she trusted her friend and nodded her head.

“Hey, deal the cards, I don't have all day over here!” shouted Tyreen. The cards were dealt, and Tyreen looked at her hand.

“Remember, once you both call, you're committed to the hand,” said Moxxi. “But if you don't like your cards, you can fold now and we'll deal a new one.”

“I call,” said Tyreen.

“I call,” Moze replied.

“Well, okay then,” said Moxxi, dealing out the rest of the cards.

“You can fold now and the deal's off,” said Moze, looking at her hand. “All you lose is your panties, but you won't have to be my bitch.”

“Are you trying to back out _now_?!” shouted Tyreen, looking at her hand and cackling. “Are you being serious?”

Tyreen slammed her hand down onto the table. A straight flush of diamonds, 9 to king.

“Suck my dick, vault thief!” shouted Tyreen, standing up and laughing. “God Queen Tyreen is-”

Moze calmly revealed her own hand. Ten to ace, all spades.

“A royal flush,” said Moxxi, smiling. “The winner is Moze!”

“WHAT?!” screamed Tyreen, backing away.

“Yes!” shouted Amara, jumping up from her chair and wrapping Moze in a crushing bearhug. “You did it, you showed that queen bitch!”

“Fuck yeah I did!” shouted Moze tauntingly, pointing at Tyreen. “Drop those panties now!”

Tyreen sighed and rolled her eyes as regret flooded her... but there was no going back now. As much as she hated it with every fiber of her being, she calmly removed her panties, stripping down completely for the victorious Moze.

“Happy?” asked Tyreen.

“Nah, your cooch is fucking ugly,” said Moze, snickering.

“Said the bitch who spent five minutes eating it and doing a terrible job of getting me off!” Tyreen snapped back.

“Well, you three have been quite amusing, but I've got some magic of my own to make up in my office,” said Moxxi, blowing the three ladies a kiss. “Sweet dreams... though I have a feeling none of you will be sleeping tonight.”

Tyreen was still fuming furiously, but as much as she hated the Vault Hunters, a deal was a deal, and she was still sharing a suite with them. The three walked back up to their private suite, bringing their winnings with them but leaving their clothes behind.

“So how are we gonna do this, anyway?” asked Tyreen, as she and the Vault Hunters entered the room. “I guess I'm your bitch, Moze, so let's get this month of torture over with...”

As Moze looked at Tyreen, nude and submissive before her, she also looked at the equally nude Amara, and couldn't help but notice how badly her friend wanted her fellow Siren to herself. She took Amara aside, far enough away that Tyreen couldn't hear.

“Amara... is there something you need to get off your chest?”

“Huh?”

“I mean... let's face it, you like her,” said Moze, pointing at Tyreen. “And I don't just mean you want to hate fuck her, I mean you actually want her to _like_ being hate fucked.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you kidding me? Moze, she killed Maya! She killed her father, she killed... lots of people, she tried to take over the universe, she's a hateful, irredeemable bitch!”

“Yeah, but you still like her,” said Moze, snickering.

  
Amara sighed... her feelings for Tyreen were.. complex, and she didn't feel like explaining them... but she knew Moze wanted an explanation, so she tried to give her the short version.

“Look, the thing is... Tyreen is hot as hell. I have _never_ wanted to fuck someone so badly in my life, and the bitchier she is, the more I want to fuck her! Every time she'd do one of her goddamn streams, my panties would get wet! Even when she did that stream mocking Maya's death, I came all over myself! Gods, I've never felt so guilty in my life, maybe that's why I walked into that fucking kill booth, because I knew I deserved it!”

Amara sighed.

“And the worst part is.... I'm glad she's alive! I want to fuck her, but not so much that she's like, hurt really bad, or traumatized from it... I want her to enjoy getting fucked! I love it when she calls me superfan, I even fucking love it when she calls me gun slut! Gods, I need HELP!”

“Yeah you do,” laughed Moze. “Listen, it sounds like you have a lot of feelings to work out of your system, so why don't you go and work them out? I'll let you fuck her first.”

“Are you sure? You won the game after all.”

“Yeah, but I got the whole month to fuck Tyreen, I don't even know what I want to do to her first! But you, you know, I can tell. So go get her, tiger.”

Amara smiled, then leaned in and passionately kissed Moze on the lips. The two made out for quite a while, as Tyreen watched and got increasingly annoyed with them.

“Thanks,” said Amara as she parted from the kiss.

  
“Here,” replied Moze, handing Amara the still soaked pair of panties she'd been wearing throughout that marathon strip poker game. “Use them well.”

“Oh, I will,” said Amara, who also picked up a roll of duct tape. “And I plan on using this VERY well.”

“Are you two gonna keep making out, or are you gonna-” Tyreen was unable to finish, because Amara had grabbed her roughly and had shoved the balled up panties deep into her mouth. Tyreen retched, gagging from the taste of sweat and cum, but before she could spit them out, Amara began wrapping duct tape around her mouth dozens of times to keep them in. “GGGGHHHHHFFFFFFMMMMMMMPPPHGGGGHHMMMMGH!”

“Bend the fuck over, bitch!” Amara shouted, forcing Tyreen to bend over the end of the bed, using her body to pin Tyreen's legs as she began wrapping duct tape tightly around Tyreen's crossed wrists. Tyreen continued to retch and swear into her tightly secured gag, but Amara paid little mind to Tyreen's protests, finishing up the taping of her wrists and then wrapping more tape all around her arms, above and below her breasts to pin them inescapably down. “Shut the fuck up!”

Tyreen glared up at Amara and swore furiously, her eyes narrowed in rage and hatred as she cursed her fellow Siren over and over. Amara grabbed Tyreen's head and forced it back into the bedsheets as she finished taping up her arms. Tyreen tried to kick, but Amara's muscular legs were far stronger and kept them pinned down, and Tyreen could soon feel Amara's crotch violently humping her bare ass, forcing loud screams and grunts from the disgraced streamer.

“Gods, this is so fucking hot...” moaned Moze, kicking up in a nice chair and reaching into her panties to stroke and finger herself as Amara continued to brutalize Tyreen.

“Who's the slut now? WHO'S THE FUCKING SLUT NOW?!”

_YOU!_ Tyreen screamed furiously, even as tears streaked down her cheeks from the brutal fucking. She had even started to kick a bit, her legs starting to squirm out of Amara's pin.

“Wrong fucking answer,” said Amara, who knelt down and began wrapping the tape around Tyreen's thighs now. “Don't you fucking move!”

Tyreen continued to try and kick, and twisted her bound body on the bed, but every time she got a little too squirmy for her own good, she got a very hard slap on the ass for her trouble, and by the time her legs were all taped up, her ass was bright red as a result of dozens of slaps from Amara's soft but meaty palms.

“Now get on the bed!” shouted Amara, lifting up Tyreen again and slamming her down fiercely on her back, onto the luxurious sheets. Tyreen thrashed and continued to protest, fighting Amara every step of the way despite the fact that she was bound and gagged and that Amara was far, far stronger than her. “Those tits aren't bad... not as big as mine, but let's see how bouncy they are....”

Amara grabbed Tyreen's breasts and squeezed as hard as she could, forcing a loud cry from Tyreen's taped mouth. She began to knead them, taking no care at all not to leave bruises or marks as she squeezed and slapped Tyreen's tits around like they were toys.

_FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, GUN SLUT! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU AND EVERYONE YOU LOVE!_ shrieked Tyreen, tears racing rapidly down her face as Amara had her way with her helpless tits.  _GODDAMMIT, YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!_

“Awww, you're so cute when you're screaming in pain,” said Amara, pinning Tyreen down on the bed and pressing their bare crotches together. “Let's see if I can make you moan better than my friend can.”

Amara began roughly grinding her pussy against Tyreen's, occasionally pinching and tugging on her nipples as she did so. All Tyreen could do was hang on for the ride, screaming and swearing and trying her best not to moan... but she barely lasted a minute before letting out a loud, aroused cry and arching herself up as best she could, pushing back against Amara as the two of them grinded together. Amara laughed, pinching and pulling Tyreen's nipples again, forcing her to scream even as she moaned.

“Gods, you're so fucking hot like this,” said Amara, stroking Tyreen's face with one hand while abusing her tits with the other. “You're so much cuter when you can't talk... it's almost like every word that comes out of your mouth is so hateful and vile that just talking makes you uglier.”

_Fuck you,_ muffled Tyreen, looking into Amara's eyes with a glare of pure hatred.

“Except those,” said Amara, leaning in. “I love when you say 'fuck'. It turns me on so much I could just.... I could just.....”

Amara forced a brutally harsh kiss onto Tyreen's taped lips, moaning as she came all over the helpless Siren's pussy. Tyreen shrieked in protest, letting out a half-whine, half-sob as Amara used her for her twisted pleasure, continuing to kiss and grind against her until she was all finished cumming. When she was done, she leaned back, arching herself and flexing her incredibly fit body, showing off her thick, muscular abs and her gorgeous Siren tattoos, and forcing Tyreen to take it all in. Seeing Amara like this, so dominant and fierce, the sweat rolling down her body, Tyreen couldn't help herself, and arched up again, moaning and cumming and screaming into her gag.

_I FUCKING HATE YOU!!!_ Tyreen screamed, as she experienced the ten most ferocious orgasms of her entire life, her bound body convulsing as she experienced wave after wave of forced pleasure, her own body betraying her. When she opened her eyes, Amara was leaning over her, a dominant smirk on her face.

“I hate you too, camwhore,” said Amara, before scooting up and plopping herself down onto Tyreen's face, her pussy right over Tyreen's nose and mouth, smothering her gagged lips while forcing her nose right into the most fragrant part of Amara's hot, sweating pussy. “Oh gods, tell me how this smells!”

_NO!!!!_ Tyreen shrieked, retching as the scent of Amara's sex invaded her nostrils, renewing the foul taste of Amara's sweat and cum-soaked panties in her mouth.  _GODS, IT'S FUCKING VILE!_

“Oooooohhh fuck, I can smell the stank from here, I can only imagine how it must be for you...!” moaned Amara, riding Tyreen's face to work up even more of a sweat, as Tyreen thrashed helplessly underneath her.

_GODS HELP ME!_ thought Tyreen, as she gagged and retched repeatedly, while feeling her own pussy heat up again.  _NO! NO! GODS NO, THIS CAN'T MAKE ME CUM!_

But Tyreen began to cum again, the scent of Amara's dank pussy serving as an undeniably powerful aphrodisiac for the hopelessly secured streamer. Tyreen screamed, both at Amara and at herself, begging her own desire to end, only for another wave of arousal to pass through her, forcing another raging orgasm.

“Oooh, gods, Amara, I can smell the stank from here!” shouted Moze. “I think I might be jealous of Tyreen!”

“Hells yeah, you know it!” shouted Amara, continuing to grind against Tyreen's face until she thought she could see her victim starting to turn blue. “Oooh, guess I better stop, wouldn't want to have to wait for that fucked up eridium magic to bring her back again...”

As Amara backed off of Tyreen to give her a chance to breathe fresh oxygen, Tyreen gasped through her nose, her bruised chest heaving as she desperately struggled for a whiff of stank-free air. Her pussy and thighs were soaked with cum, the result of what had to be more than a dozen orgasms caused solely by the smell of Amara's sweaty sex, while Amara leaned back and moaned herself, juices trickling down her leg as she achieved what was either her 13th climax so far, or her 14th.

Tyreen looked up at Amara, her eyes half-exhausted, half-pleading. She muffled something through her gag, to the effect of 'are you satisfied?' Amara leaned in, smiling at Tyreen, looking her in the eyes with a wicked smirk.

“Oh darling,” said Amara, stroking the sweat and tears from Tyreen's terrified face. “We're just getting started.”

Amara grabbed Tyreen again and slammed her down hard onto the bed, face down, pinning her with her body as Tyreen screamed and struggled. She looked up at Amara with a mix of fear and rage, her smooth pussy and tight asshole helpless for the taking. Amara looked over at Moze, who just gave her a nod and a thumbs up, eager to watch the show.

“Just don't break her completely,” said Moze, laughing.

“No promises,” Amara replied. “All right, Tyreen, this is for everyone you've hurt! For Lilith, and Maya, and your mom and dad, and all the idiotic cultists you and your brother lured to their deaths!”

Tyreen screamed in terror, and looked up as Amara manifested six arms out of hardlight, all of them glowing along with her flesh and blood ones as her Siren tattoos lit up with energy.

“But mostly... this is for me.”

Amara didn't bother with foreplay, or even starting with a single fist in each hole... she went in all the way and she went in dry, four fists in Tyreen's ass, four fists in her pussy. Despite the thick wad of soaked panties, and the seventy-two layers of duct tape sealing her mouth, Tyreen let out a scream that filled the room, and her ass and pussy stretched to their limits under the sheer thickness of Amara's bulky arms. Tyreen's Siren tattoos lit up as well, as energy and power flooded her body, every last bit of it devoted to keeping Tyreen conscious and her two holes intact as Amara began pumping her fists in and out of them. Tyreen screamed in agony and rage, unable to say anything but 'FUCK!' over and over again as she was given the most brutal fisting in the history of the galaxy, Amara pumping away over and over into Tyreen's holes with the force of a violent, angry god punishing her for every life she'd taken, every cruel word she'd spoke, every treacherous plot she'd made. Even though Tyreen's holes were technically only plugged with one arm a piece, those hardlight Siren energy arms felt every last bit like the real thing, and the fallen God Queen felt as if she was being torn in two with every single thrust Amara made.

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” screamed Amara, thrusting her entire body forward as her fists plunged into Tyreen over and over again, channeling incredible amounts of sexual energy directly into her own pussy, engulfing her with pleasure as if she was using a gigantic cock to fuck her helpless victim. “I KNOW YOU FUCKING LOVE THIS, YOU GODDAMNED WHORE! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME OR I'LL RIP YOU APART!”

Tyreen screamed, and managed a harsh death glare despite the agonizing pain radiating through every inch of her body. Despite her pain, despite her fear, she would NEVER submit. She would NEVER admit that Amara was owning the fuck out of her, and that she was absolutely helpless before Amara's will. If there was one way she could still fight, it was with her mind and her spirit, and she would never break, even if every fist in the galaxy was being plunged into her holes, she would NEVER surrender... and it sure felt like it was. Her eyes met Amara's, and Amara's eyes met hers, and in that moment, as Amara's fists plunged even deeper into her than they had before, the two both erupted in simultaneous orgasm, crying out to the heavens in a symphony of Siren sexual pleasure. Their tattoos glowed, and the two of them gushed onto the bed, and felt their bodies convulse in unison, and when they opened their eyes again, there was, for the briefest of moments, a look of something besides hate and rage, a look of complete submission from Tyreen and a look of begrudging respect from Amara. Their minds, for a moment, connected and shared their most intimate thought, and communicated it to the other.

_Guess I don't mind being your bitch, superfan_ , thought Tyreen.

_It's too bad you're such a hateful cunt, because if you weren't, I'd almost want to be your girlfriend,_ thought Amara.

By the time Tyreen regained her senses, she could feel the fists being pulled from her body, and let out a loud gasp of relief as she heard her ass and pussy let out a loud pop and a quiet farting noise as the trapped air was let out of them.

“Holy fuck...” gasped Amara, out of breath for the first time as her extra arms disappeared and she looked over at Tyreen, placing a hand on her firm ass. “Was that as good for you as it was for me?”

_Fuck you,_ said Tyreen, using all her strength to flip Amara the bird.

“Heh heh, I'll take that as a yes,” said Amara, giving Tyreen one last slap on the rear and prompting a shriek from her. “Not like you can answer for yourself right now.”

“My turn,” said Moze, walking over to the bed and pulling her panties off. “You're all done, right, Amara?”

“For a little while, yeah,” said Amara, scooting over to let Moze onto the bed with her.

“Good,” said Moze, planting her ass firmly down on Tyreen's face as the bound and gagged Siren let out another loud scream and began weakly struggling.

“Oooh, face sitting, always a classic,” said Amara.

“Mmm, think you might be up for a session after Tyreen's had her fill?” asked Moze, as she ground her ass against Tyreen's face over and over again as Tyreen continued to thrash and flail.

“Maybe later, once I've got my energy back. Gotta say, Tyreen fights like a damn tiger, I think I've got a newfound respect for the bitch!”

“Yeah, took that fisting like a fucking champion and still had enough energy to tell you where to stick it!” said Moze with a giggle, placing her feet up against Tyreen's pussy and sliding her big toes into her slit. “I'm not into feet, but let's see if you are! I bet I can make you cum, then I get to call you footslut!”

Moze smirked and skillfully stimulated Tyreen's clit with her dextrous toes, and eventually, could hear Tyreen moan and could feel a small trickle of cum escape her. Moze laughed, and lifted up her ass to let Tyreen breathe.

“Looks like you're a big fat footslut, and you'll never be clean!”

_That wasn't from your nasty feet, it was from the facesitting!_ Tyreen protested.

“Ohhhhh... so it's my ass that turns you on? That's good to know!”

_No, no, wait, that's not what I-_

Moze plopped her ass right back down onto Tyreen's face, to a series of more muffled protests and screams. Amara laughed, and scooted over to Moze, leaning in and holding her close while sitting on Tyreen's legs to keep them pinned down.

“Thanks for letting me play with Tyreen,” said Amara, smiling as she reached over and gently squeezed and stroked Moze's tits. Moze let out a moan, and returned the favor, giving Amara's firm tits a really hard squeeze, which barely prompted a moan from the dark-skinned Siren. “You gotta squeeze harder than that to get a rise outta me.”

“Mmm, I'm just getting started,” said Moze, before leaning in and kissing Amara passionately, and squeezing Amara's tits as hard as she could. Amara moaned even louder, and as the two began making out and grinding together on top of Tyreen, Tyreen continued to struggle underneath them, bucking and gasping for air. “Don't worry, you'll get your turn.”

The two women began having sex on top of Tyreen, their pussies grinding roughly together, occasionally grinding against Tyreen's pussy while Moze's ass stayed firmly on Tyreen's face the whole time, only very occasionally giving her a chance to breathe. By the time the two had finished and had climaxed into one another, Tyreen was screaming in agony, having been forced to endure numerous farts from Moze while Amara was giving her a gentle fisting. Finally, Moze's ass lifted up off of Tyreen, and the two women got on either side of her, holding her tightly and squeezing various spots on her body as she squirmed between them.

“You're mine for the next 30 days,” said Moze, before kissing Tyreen's taped lips. “And I guarantee that by the time you're done, you're going to be sorry for everything.”

Tyreen shook her head and started to muffle something through her gag. Moze nodded to Amara, and Amara ripped all the tape off Tyreen's mouth, then reached in and pulled out the panties, tossing them across the room.

“Fuck... both of you...” gasped Tyreen, glaring back and forth at them. “When I... get out of this.... you're both dead...”

“You know, that's really too bad,” said Amara. “Because to be honest, despite all the shit you put me and the other Vault Hunters-”

“Vault Thieves,” said Tyreen, before Amara clamped a hand tightly over her mouth to make her shut the fuck up for the rest of what she had to say. _Fuck you._

“Despite everything you put us through, the only thing I honestly hold against you is that you killed my friend Maya,” said Amara. “I don't even care about Typhon... honestly, he was a butt ugly troll.”

“Yeah really, we're way better Vault Hunters than he ever was,” said Moze, rolling her eyes.

“So here's the deal. Apologize for killing our friend, and we'll let all the rest of it go. We can start fresh. Hell... you and I could even be a couple.”

“I ship it!” said Moze, giggling.

“So... what do you say?” said Amara, lowering her hand from Tyreen's mouth. Tyreen looked at Amara, then at Moze, then back at Amara again.

“Honestly? ...I'm glad I killed your dumb friend and I'd do it again!” shouted Tyreen, before starting to laugh. “Apologize?! I'm God Queen Tyreen, I don't apologize for jack shit! I can't _believe_ you actually think I'd feel sorry for anything I did!”

“Acha, to think you had changed even one little bit, serves me right,” said Amara, rolling her eyes. “Oh well, now at least I don't feel guilty about fisting the everloving fuck outta you.”

“Yeah, and I won't feel bad about any of the fucked up shit I'm gonna do to you this month!” smirked Moze, before reaching down and giving Tyreen another slap on the ass, as hard as she could.

“AAAAAH FUCKING CHRIST THAT HURTS!” shrieked Tyreen. “Fucking Vault Thief bitches!”

Amara and Moze high fived over Tyreen's bound body as she quivered and squirmed between them. She looked up at them again, knowing she was in for the most brutal month of her life... and despite the pain and rage she was feeling, her pussy was starting to tingle again... she was a deposed, helpless, hateful God Queen bitch, and she wouldn't change any of it for the world.

And as Amara and Moze leaned down to look at her again, she leaned up and stole a smooch from Moze... then stole a ferocious, passionate kiss from Amara, forcing her tongue deep into Amara's mouth and even biting her lip a few times.

“I hope your friend never comes back,” said Tyreen, parting from the kiss with a cruel smirk on her face and an 'I fucking love you' tone in her voice.

“I'm gonna fuck you up,” Amara replied, smiling an equally cruel smirk and speaking with an equally loving tone.

Tyreen hated Amara and Moze's guts, and they hated her right back. They weren't friends and they never would be.

But they were lovers, twisted, fucked up lovers, and despite the unimaginable amounts of pain they would continue to cause each other, they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
